Mi Princesa
by YumikoHyakuya
Summary: Len esta enamorado, ha rechazado a miles de bellas jóvenes por la única persona que ama y por la que seria capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso morir... Su propia hermana


Hola :D me aburría en mi casa -.- y decidí hacer un one-shot, luego me gusto la trama por lo que dije *Tengo que publicarlo* y aquí esta, la verdad es que como tengo muchísimo, demasiado tiempo libre y me pongo a escribir, decidí publicar antes por lo que tal vez no tarde en publicar Lennart Pan aveces D: lo cual haría que todo esta felicidad de escribir no dure mucho Dx lo publicaría menos seguido pero escribo cuando me aburro y me viene la creatividad y luego me pongo muy ansiosa para publicar :I bueno mejor me cayo y dejo les dejo disfrutar el one-shot.

Desclaimer/Vocaloid no me pretenece si no a Yamaha© y los personajes a Crypton, esta historia puede contener un poquitititito de Lemmon.

* * *

-No tiene sentido vivir sin ti...-Nuevamente limpio sus lagrimas pero, era inutil comenzaron a fluir una vez más-. Mi princesa... mi Rin...-Estaba decidido, no podia vivir sin ella, no se habia atrevido anteriormente, pero ahora estaba convencido de que lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor-. Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo...

Y sin más que decir se lanzó de aquel barranco, al que solia ir antes... con ella...

* * *

-Unos meses antes-

-¡Len!-gritó sonriente una chica rubia para luego lanzarse sonriente a los brazos de su gemelo. ¿Cuántas veces hacia eso al día?, exactamente ni el lo sabia pero algo tenia en claro, adoraba ver su sonrisa.

Ella lucia un tipico traje de su región, obviamente el pueblo de Japón, su cabello estaba de lado mientras era ligeramente sostenido por un par de palillos, lo cual dejaba a la vista sus bellos ojos de color zafiro. Podria decirse que Len igualmente utilizaba un traje parecido al de la chica, pero a diferencia de ella utilizaba uno masculino, su cabello por enfrente su cabello estaba rebuelto y por atras estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo.

-¿Qué sucede Rilliane?-al ser mencionada asi, ella formó un puchero con sus labios, cada expresión en su rostro realmente a Len le encantaba.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi-de su rostro no desaparecia aquella mueca-. Recuerda que seguimos siendo hermanos-solo la pronunciasión de esa palabra le habia causado un dolor al rubio, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué le dolia tanto?-. ¡En fin!, escuche que la princesa Miku ahora también es una de tus tantas pretendientes.

-¡Oh!, si...-Como odiaba el simple hecho de que tantas mujeres no lo dejaran cumplir su más grande cometido, ¡de tantos hombres en el mundo, lo tenian que elegir exctamente a él!, pero aun asi, despues de todo lo que el queria, no, lo qué él tanto deseaba en el mundo, se podia realizar, según él libro de reglas que su madre les enseño a Rin y a él, podia hacer exactamente lo que el anhelaba, solamente tenia que convencer a Rin de que era la mejor opción-. La verdad es estoy cansado del asunto, además de que ella no me atrae en lo absoluto y creo que lo mejor es que la rechaze.

-Len...-Los ojos de Rin demostraban lo confundida que estaba, desde que ambos habian cumplido la edad suficiente para contraer nupcias matrimoniales, varios padres desesperados por que sus hijas no eran pretendidas le habian rogado que se casara con ellas, y lo peor era que ademas de eso, tenia pretendientesde a montones, por que despues de todo su hermano era un joven muy apuesto-. Ahhh-suspiro pesadamente-algún día, tanto tú como yo tendremos que casarnos y debes entenderlo Len, es nuestro deber.

-No me repliques Rilliane-cambió su expresión a una seria-. Que tu exactamente no estas tan decidida que digamos-dijo cruzando los brazos, mientras su gemela en respuesta dio una risita nerviosa.

-Señorita Rin...

-¿Qué sucede Sweet Ann?-se refirio a la empleada por su nombre, ya que Rin siempre trataba a las personas tan familiarmente, como si fueran de su propia familia.

-Dos jovenes la buscan-de hecho, Sweet Ann habia cuidado a Rin y a Len desde niños, por eso ambos le tenian mucho cariño.

-Gracias por venir a avisarme-se levanto de la alfombra y se retiro, dirijiendose al lugar en donde se recibian a las visitas.

Camino sin prisas por los pasillos de el gran palacio en el que habitaba, por el pueblo era más bien conocida como la Cazona Dorada, ya que en ella habitaba la familia Kagamine la cual consistia en Arthas, su padre, Lily, su madre, Len y ella, todos de brillante cabellera rubia. Entró a una sala muy bien decorada, con pinturas de sus familiares y ancestros, junto paredes tapizadas con dibujos de bellas flores, ahi se encontraban dos apuestos hombres, un hombre de largos cabellos de color morado con ojos de color celeste y el otro, un peliazulmarino de cortos cabellos con ojos del mismo color.

-Buenas tardes, diganme ¿en qué puedo servirles?-lo más seguro es que querian pedir su mano, en los ultimos días varios hombres habian ido como pretendientes.

-Muy buenas tardes-se levanto el pelimorado dandole una reverencia a la rubia, el peliazul imitó su acción para luego acercarse a Rin junto con el pelimorado-. Dejeme presentarme, mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui para servirle señorita-. Repentinamente el otro joven se acerco, tomo la mano de la rubia dandole un leve beso a la palma, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en ella.

-Mi nombre es Kaito Shion, es un placer poder presenciarla-dijo dirijiendole una sonrisa seductora a Rin. Soltó lentamente su mano tratando de no hacerle daño.

-Rilliane Kagamine-dijo para luego regalarles una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

-Es todo un honor por fin conocerla-una sonrisa, se esbozo esta vez de los labios del pelimorado, tratando de hacer que Rin les diera su confianza, y afortunadamente se las dio, ya que Rin era muy confianzuda con las personas-. Por favor acepte este presente de mi persona-la rubia se sorprendio por el presente, era nada más y nada menos que un ramo de sus flores favoritas, unas rosas tanto rojas como apasionadas.

-Muchas gracias-las tomo delicadamente para luego olerlas, su olor era exquiisito y embriagador-. No debio molestarse...

-No se preocupe-respondio sonriente-. He escuchado que usted esta llena de pretendientes...

-"Ya saco la sopa"-pensó, claramente muchos hombres habian ido a su hogar solo para eso, y en verdad le alagaban pero ella ya tenia a alguien en su alma, mente y corazón-. Claramente Gakupo-sama, pero todavia sigo un poco indesiza, ¿es qué acaso deseaba unirseles?-trato de sonar lo más claro posible, lo más seguro es que el joven Gakupo, diga qué sí.

-De hecho, yo ya soy parte de ellos al igual que el joven Kaito, solo quisimos venir a visitarla-sólo esas palabras dejaron más confundida, por lo cual aquello si tomo de sorpresa a Rin, ¿acaso era tan guapa, o hermosa como para llamar tanto la atención de aquellos jovenes?, no, ellos merecian a mujeres esbeltas realmente bellas, no como ella; una simple plana rubia de carazón puro e inocente el cual era dificil de manipular pero, segun recordaba, Len una vez le dijo que eso la diferenciaba de las demás, todas eran creidas, mimadas, caprichosas y de corazón frio, algunas hasta doble cara-. Espero no haberla molestado...

-Todo lo contrario.

-Mhmm...-llamó la antención de ambos, Kaito, se acerco a la rubia para luego rodearla entre sus brazos cosa que puso nerviosa a la Kagamine-. Alguna vez le han dicho que cada día que pasa es aún más hermosa.

-G-gracias-tartamudeo, realmente aquel chico la ponia demasiado nerviosa, por supuesto por lo cerca que estaban.

-Kaito comportate...

-Bien-respondio con un puchero soltando a la rubia, no sin antes susurrarle algo al oido-: Te has librado de mis besos, princesita-un escalofrio rodeo su columna al sentir como el chico le lamia la oreja.

-¿Se siente bien?-pregunto Gakupo preocupado al ver como arqueaba su espalda, ella simplemente asintió en respuesta mientras su sonrojo no se negaba a desparecer-. Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, no se preocupe vendremos mañana-al decir lo último le guiño el ojo.

-Esta bien, e-tto... vallan con cuidado.

-Gracias-Gakupo se acerco y estampó un beso en la frente de Rin-. Adios.

-Espero verla mañana-Kaito se acerco esta vez sonriente dandole un beso en su mejilla-. Rin~.

Y se retiraron ambos chicos completamente sonrientes con lo nerviosa que habian puesto a la chica.

Rin suspiró, mientras acariciaba lentamente su oreja. Sacudió su cabeza con tal de olvidar ese momento y retomó el camino de vuelta para irse con la persona que más queria y con la que valia la pena estar todo el día.

Camino nuevamente por los mismos pasillos de antes solo para encontrarse con su reflejo pero... el no estaba...

-¿Len...?-lo más seguro es que andaba rondando por el lugar, fue cuando decidió buscarlo por la gran cazona, aquello no iba ser nada facil-. ¡Len!-repetia una y otra vez por todo el lugar, el jardín, su habitación, el baño, la cocina, la sala de música, la habitación de sus padres, la de ella, pero nada nolo hallaba, hasta que pasó por donde había estado con los chicos. ¡Ahi estaba!, escondido entre unos abustos cerca de allí-¡Te encontré!

-¿Eh?-se miraron directamente a los ojos, era más que evidente, Len había estado llorando pero, ¿por qué?-. ¡R-rin!-exclamó nervioso el chico, mientras ella se negaba a dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Estuviste llorando?-Len tragó en seco, no sabia que responderle, no podía decirle "vi como esos tipos te besuqueaban", si se lo decia sonaria celoso y era lo que menos queria.

-N-no solo me entró algo en el ojo...

Rin lo miraba directamente, mientras el se sentía un poco, bastante, demasiado, incomodo.

-Esta bien-respondió seriamente- llorón.

-¡Que solo fue una basura en el ojo!-parecia un poco enfadado como si eso le hubiera dolido cuando claramenre solo lo hacia para ver a Rin sonreir ,lo cual parecio funcionar por que ella se río preciosamente.

-¿Te parece ir al barranco?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreirle a su gemelo, este asintió.

El barranco les traian tantos recuerdos, como cuando su madre creyó haberlos perdido en la playa cuando tenian seis años y descubrieron aquel tranquilo sitio, también les recordaba el tragico día en que su abuela fue asesinada, y ahora que ya tenian dieciseis años lograban aveces escabuyirse de los deberes reales para ir a disfrutar de la deliciosa brisa con olor al oceano, aquella sensación era indescrictible ya que parecia que el mar solo les daba paz y armonia mentalmente. Ese era el lugar al que concurrian seguidamente.

Miraban de un lado para otro, verificando no ser vistos por la servidumbre o por sus padres, el camino que recorrian a aquel sitio era largo asi que tenian que apresurarse, tenian que pasar por el bosque Sakura, como era conocido por sus arboles de un alegre color rosado, luego tenian que cruzar po el lago Suji Ike que se encontraba al final del extenso bosque, por ese contratiempo habían mandado a crear tiempo atras, un puente lo suficientemente grande para que pasen aproximadamente tres personas, claro que sus padres le preguntaron para que lo necesitaban y ellos solo les respondieron que mucha gente cruzaba el lago y algunos llegaban hasta a enfermarse por cruzar el lago, entonces sus padres aceptaron la construcción del puente. Y por último cruzaban un gran prado lleno de mariposas revoloteantes, en especial las más hermosas y alegres; las moradas.

Ambos ahora se encontraban disfrutando de aquel lugar tan magnifico, sentados entre el cesped y la arena, ya que aquel lugar estaba cerca del oceano el cual contaba con aguas cristalinas, y una flora y fauna fantastica, según la joven Rin.

-Ahhh-suspiró-como amo la brisa de este sitio-dijo un poco adormilada, tanta paz y tranquilidad podia llegar a dar sueño.

-Es muy tranquilo estar aqui-bostezo, ahora él era el que se estaba durmiendo-tanto qué ya me dio sueño-soltó otro bostezo.

-Nee, Len.

-¿Mhmm?-Len siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, aveces con muy mal carácter pero después de todo seguía siendo su hermano.

-¿Por qué no huimos de casa?-esas palabras tomaron de sorpresa al chico, ¿por qué querría huir de casa?, tenía a sus padres, sirvientes a montón y tenía a su lado a ella-. Ja, sólo bromeaba-dijo sonriente, la verdad era qué él aún así sí quería huir de casa, ¿por qué?, porque estaría solamente con su "Rinny".

-No digas esas cosas...-suspiro de alivio, no era muy común qué Rin dijera cosas como esas-. Además de qué no podríamos dejar decepcionados a mamá y a papá.

-Tienes razón, pero-repentinamente bajo a mirada- todavía no estoy lista para alejarme de ustedes...-era verdad, el simple hecho de ser alejada para siempre de su familia, le asustaba.

-Tranquila-le plameó levemente la cabeza, como sí se tratase de una niña- eso no sucederá, te lo prometo-sus ojos se encontraron, Rin se perdió en sus ojos tan parecidos los suyos, e ipnotizantes, mientras él ahora le daba una cálida sonrisa-. ¡Bien!- se levantó, para seguidamente ayudar a su reflejo a levantarse- es hora de volver casa.

Ella asistió sonriendole de manera que Len se sonrojo un poco, no podía parecerse a un típico chico enamorado, tenía qué saber entre los límites entre hermano y hermana al qué se estaba enfrentando a romper.

* * *

Recorriendo nuevamente su camino de ida, qué ahora era de vuelta, podían presenciar cuando la brisa hacia caer las hojas de los árboles, los cuales caían lentamente.

-¿Y quiénes eran los hombres qué vinieron a verte?-Len rompió él silencio con aquella pregunta.

-Dos de los "tantos" pretendientes que tengo-se refirió a tantos de manera ironica, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Oh...- respondió apagadamente.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Rin mirando hacia él cielo, claramente era él atardecer de un intenso color naranja-. Nunca habíamos vuelto a estas horas...

-No te preocupes-le agarró el hombro izquierdo- de seguro nadie notó nuestra ausencia.

-Tengo tanto sueño-soltó un pequeño bostezo.

De repente, Len la abrazo para luego cargarla al estilo nupcias, lo cual causó un sonrojo de parte de Rin a sobremanera. Entonces la cargo hasta llevarla a su horar de ahi a su habitación, ya ahí, la sentó en la cama.

-Me daré una ducha- le informó Len, tenía qué decírselo, sí no quién le aseguraba qué ella no entraría por error y lo viera desnudo-. Nos vemos en la cena.

Y se dirigió a aquella habitación, donde fluia una de las cosas maravillosas del mundo que te hacian reflexionar sobre ti, tus sentimientos y tus asuntos.

El agua...

Una fuente de energía, qué se podía llevar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos sean buenos o sean malos, y para Len eso era común.

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que amaba a Rin de sobremanera?

Ni él lo sabía exactamente, talvez fue aquel día qué fueron al orfanato y sin pensarlo dos veces, había donado todos y hasta él último de sus juguetes, o también podía ser, él día que curo a un perro ya qué una carreta le había aplastado una de sus patas. La verdad era que, Rin no sólo era bonita sí no también dueña de un alma bondadosa y un corazón grandísimo a diferencia de las otras chicas qué solamente les importaba ellas mismas.

El agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, pero no podia dejar de pensar en Rin, lo cual solo logro empeorar las cosas, tenía miedo de que alguien lo descubriera así...

-"Me voy a lamentar después..."-Temiendo ser visto decidió terminar con ese sufrimiento, sabía que tenía toda la necesidad de hacerlo pero no podía apresurarse.

Se podía decir que por Rin sentía más que un gran amor hacia ella, más qué una simple atracción, sentía la necesidad de que ella y sólo ella estuviera con él, conversara con él, le sonriera a él, llorara en sus brazos, durmiera solamente a su lado, todo, exactamente de TODO, pudiera decirse qué estaba obsecionado con ella, a tal punto que sería capaz de tenerla con él a su completa voluntad, sí ahora era a las buenas, quién sabe que haría a las malas.

* * *

Se remojo una vez más en la ducha, para luego secar su cuerpo y ponerse su ropa.

Al salir, lo primero que notó, fue que Rin estaba acercándose, ahora ella se ducharía.

-Ya puedes entrar-le dijo antes de pasar a su lado para retirarse.

-Gracias-respondió sonriendole. "¿Qué empeño tiene en sólo sonreír?", bueno, ahora eso no le importaba, lo qué no quería es que ella algún día se decidiera y se casara con alguno de sus tantos pretendiente, eso lo tenía qué evitar a toda costa.

La noche transcurrió normalmente, después de hablar con sus padres en la cena, cada quién se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Len se sentía un poco afligido, ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes, y se sentía a punto de querer asesinar a aquellos Gakupo y a Kaito, como decía Rin qué se llamaban, aunque sabía bien que Rin no cedería tan rápido a sus encantos, se podía decir que esos hombres harían hasta lo imposible con tal de hacerla ceder a uno de ellos.

Como odiaba él simple hecho de qué esos hombres besarán a Rin, sólo él podía y debía hacerlo, sólo debía encontrar el momento correcto.

Parecía que Rin se llevaba bien con Kaito y con Gakupo, después de todo, eran buenas personas, amables y carismaticos. Pero, su corazón seguía perteneciendo a alguien más, tenía qué decirselos.

-Emmmm... chicos...

-¿Sucede algo, Rin?-preguntó Gakupo, podría decirse que el pelimorado ya había caído en los encantos de la rubia, con un corazón tan puro cualquiera caería a su merced.

-¿Te sientes mal, acaso?-Kaito últimamente se sentía atrapado, Rin era una chica tan linda y pura, pero ahora había caído en las redes, de una joven muy hermosa, simpática, graciosa, su nombre, Hatsune Miku y Rin lo había notado.

-Ahhh-suspiro- creo qué es hora acabar con esto-ambos la miraron confundidos-. Etto... yo... yo... e-estoy... enamora-se di cuenta de su incesable tartamudeo, dando un fuerte respiro, tenia que decirles la verdad, la aceptaran o no-... estoy enamorada de alguien y-

-¿Es acaso, uno de nosotros?-se limitó a preguntar el pelimorado.

-No... pero...-Ahora no sabía qué decir, fue cuando recordó lo de Miku y Kaito, y tan siquiera podía desearle suerte a Gakupo-. Kaito yo se lo mucho que te gusta la princesa del reino verde, Hatsune Miku, tal vez lo mejor es que des tus esfuerzos por ella... y Gakupo...

Ja, el pelimorado no era de rendirse facil, el iba a quedarse con ella, si o si.

-"Aunque no lo desees querida, no me rendire por ti, jamás, además-se acerco hasta casi rosar sus labios con los de ella, Gakupo había sido el más tranquilo y ahora, era el qué no se lo dejaría fácil a nadie- te prometo que caeras rendida a mis brazos..."

-Tienes razón, Rin-el peliazul la abrazo-. Creo qué mejor yo me retiró...

-¡Suerte Kaito!-dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-ni el joven sabia que sucedia consigo mismo, se habia jurado a si mismo que haria a aquella tan hermosa doncella su mujer, ya que mujeres como ella eran casi tan dificiles de encontrar como un buen helado de vainilla, fue entonces cuando conocio a la joven peliverde, la cual poseia una gran belleza y muchos hombres al igual que él, lo habian notado, poco a poco descubrió cierta parte de dulzura en su corazón, y no sólo eso, si no una gran bondad, no tan grande como la de la rubia pero lo suficiente grande que lo hizo caer rendido ante ella, bueno... eso ahora no importaba... ahora podria pasar su vida al lado de la mujer que le robó el corazón...

-Yo me retiró, volveré el día de mañana, talvez podamos charlar-Gakupo no era de rendirse fácil, no importara que fuera, él siempre lograba obtener sus caprichos, aún sí fuera una mujer, una competencia, una apuesta, él jamás se rendiría, él siempre conseguía lo qué quería. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

-Adiós...-"¡Maldita sea!", se maldijo mentalmente. No entendia ¿por qué el hombre simplemente no se rendía?, ya varíos hombres lo habían hecho anteriormente, además de que ella no entendia que le atraian a los hombres de ella, era común, no muy bonita, ¿qué le veian?.

Pero para el joven la situación era un poco diferente...

Gakupo.

Era un hombre apuesto, guapo, precioso y un millón de terminos más para decir que era lindo. Muchas mujeres caian enamoradas gracias a sus encantos y no podia negar que el solo hecho de pensar que era deseado, le agradaba completamente.

Viajaba de país en país solo para ver como las mujeres se derretian por el, por verlo, por conocerlo o por llegar tan siquiera a amarlo...

En uno de sus tantos viajes, decidio buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba para unos asunto sobre negocios. Allí la vio por primera vez, sencillamente hermosa, podia jurar que fue amor a primera vista. El solo observar su gran sonrisa, lo hizo caer perdidamente enamorado de ella.

No dudo ni un solo minuto en que esa mujer debia ser para él y para nadie más que a él...

Decidio averiguar quien era aquella chica, descubriendo que ella era la princesa de aquel pintoresco país, tenia un hermano gemelo, vivia en la Cazona Dorada, tenia catorce años, bueno, eso era en el pasado ahora tenia aproximadamente dieciseis años.

Habia tomado en cuenta el simple hecho de que ella era demasiado joven para el, ya que el le llevaba cuatro años de diferencia, fue entonces cuando su amor, cambio a una amarga obseción insana, claro lo admitia...

Admitia tener un deseo insaceable de ver a la rubia solo a su lado.

Pero no era el unico...

* * *

Ya habia pasado otro largo y aburrido día, si que volaba el tiempo, cuando menos se diera cuenta, su Rin estaria en brazos de otro hombre y...

¡No!

No debia pensar en eso, ella temia irse, asi como él de perderla. ¿Acaso pensar en ella era su nuevo pasatiempo?, tanto tiempo pensando en ella pero, jamás se había atrevido a tomar ni una sola vez el pensar en como atraerla a él.

Talvez no era muy común lo que tenia planeado, pero debia hacerlo, debia convencerla, si no la perderia para siempre, le daria sus besos, sus caricias, sus lagrimas, sus enojos, sua sonrisas, TODO, se lo entregaria a otro hombre y eso no lo iba a permitir.

¡Listo!, estaba decidido, lo haria, la convenceria.

-Sweet Ann-llamo el rubio, ahora si, iba a hacer lo que debio haber hecho desde hacia tanto tiempo...

-Si joven "amo"-solo esa palabra retumbo en su mente, nunca habia llegado a pensarlo de esa manera. ¿Cómo se oería Rin diciendole de esa manera?, ¿sensual?, ¿irresistible?, ¿apetitosa?...

-Dile a mi hermana que necesito hablar urgentemente con ella, que estare cerca del lago Saji Ike-se retiró del lugar, si, tenia que hablar con Rin, tenia que convencerla, tenia que conquistarla, tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para que permaneciera a su lado.

Caminó sin prisa por el bosque, despues de todo, Rin estaba con su madre en la mejor costureria del pueblo, según harian algo muy especial.

Mientras ella hacia algo que cualquier mujer desearia, probarse el Kimono de novia.

Claramente al vivir en la antigüa Japón, se tenia que vivir con sus costumbres...

Una de las más esenciales era el Kimono Blanco que debia lucir, sencillo, pero asi le encantaba a ella, la representaba tanto a ella.

-Te ves hermosa, cariño-un elogio casual, eso a cualquiera le haria sentir como la más hermosa, pero a diferencia Rin solo adoraba el traje por sencillo, por que creia que la reflejaba.

-Muchas gracias, mamá-no queria verse muy llamativa, como pudo logro convencer a su madre y el peinado era sencillo, su cabello recogido, con unos cuantos menchones reveldes.

-Señorita Rin-llegó Sweet Ann, despues de todo no se limitaria a quedarse callada, se sorprendió al notar aquel Kimono de un radiante color blanco-. ¡Oh!, ese Kimono le queda de maravilla, señorita...

-Gracias.

-Bueno, vine a avisarle que el joven Allen la espera cerca del lago Seji Ike, ya que desea hablar con usted urgentemente-dió una reverencia para anunciar su salida la cual fue bien aceptada.

-Creo que mejor me cambiare-su madre asintió, desde siempre habían sido una familia muy feliz, unida, una familia como de en sueño.

Pasaron solo cinco minutos y la rubia ya poseia un Kimono común, negro con detalles en morado y rojo, recojiendo su cabello con un par de palillos chinos.

Se despidió de su madre y camino hacia aquel lugar al que solian pasar casi a diario, podia disfrutar de la brisa tranquilamente, solo hasta llegar al lugar acordado.

Mientras Len, se encontraba en el puente, pensativo, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en si Rin le rechazaba, ¿acaso si lo rechazaba, la tomaria a la fuerza?.

Talvez, si Rin no cedia la tomaria a la mala, aún si ella luego le juraba odiarlo no se la dejaria a otro hombre, si, lo haria.

La tomaria a la fuerza.

Habia estado pensando en el asunto, que cada vez, se veia más afectado.

-"Talvez no me llegue a aceptar..."-soltó un suspiro, ¿qué podria perder?

-¿Me has mandado a llamar?-mencionó la rubia, claramente no era necesario preguntar pero, que más daba.

-Si...-¿por qué ahora estaba haci?, hace tan solo un momento estaba convencido de lo que haria y ahora estaba cabizbajo-. Dime Rin...

-¿Uh?-inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha en señal de confusión-. ¿Qué deseas que te diga?

-¿Has leido el libro que mamá nos tiene prestado?-talvez el asunto se empezara con un libro pero el tenia pensado más que eso.

-Etto... bueno yo...-se rasco nerviosamente la nuca, acompañada de una sonrisa-."¡Que vegüenza!"- nunca se habia tomado la idea o el tiempo de leer aquel libro, si él se enteraba...

-Ahhh-suspiro-, ahi esta establecido que si, un principe o una princesa esta rodeado de pretendientes e indecizo, puede durar demasiado tiempo en aquel estado hasta que practicamente las personas se rinden ante el asunto...

-Es verdad, per-

-También esta escrito, que si ningún pretendiente es aceptado, cabe la posibilidad de comprometerlo con alguien de su... linaje...

"Eso quiere decir, que... cabe la posibilidad de que me comprometan con..."

-Len...

-Rin, no aceptes a ninguno de esos hombres-volteó la mirada chocando con aquellos ojos zafiro que tanto lo ipnotizaban-. Rin yo quiero, no, yo deseo que la persona con la que me case seas tú...

-Len...-sus lagrimas se empezaron a hacer evidentes, no de miedo, no de horror, si no de...

Felicidad.

-Me enfurece que estes con esos hombres, que te besen, cuando solo lo deberia hacer yo... Que te abrazen, cuando solo lo debo de hacer yo... Que te hagan llorar, cuando tus lagrimas me pertenecen... Que les sonrias, cuando solo deberias sonreirme a mi...

Rin quedó pasmada, en shock, no sabia como reaccionar, su gemelo no solo le acaba de confesar estar enamorado de ella si no que también su amor llegó a convertirse en una insana obseción.

-Len... yo...

-Dimelo Rin... dime que te atraigo como tu me atraes a mi... que me deseas como yo te deseo... que me amas como yo te amo a ti...-lentamente se fue acercando a ella, dandole asi un tierno pero anhelado beso. Aquel beso, aquel con el que le declaraba su amor, aquel con el que desencadenaba su deseo. Len no resistió, tenia que probarla más...

Se detuvieron, despues de todo necesitaban oxigeno en sus pulmones, solo fue por unos cuantos segundos por que el chico volvió a adueñarse de los labios de Rin, esta vez adentrando su lengua en la humeda cavidad bucal de la rubia, saboriando asi toda su extensión...

Se rompió nuevamente aquel beso tan, tan ardiente y apasionado. Len no lo pudo evitar y atrapó a Rin entre sus brazos.

Ella no podia creerlo, la persona a la que más amaba ahora le correspondia, no lo podia evitar, su corazón estaba a mil por hora al sentir a Len.

-L-len...-"No sabes cuanto me alegra haberte escuchado decirme eso...", las lagrimas seguian desbordando de sus ojos, la felicidad inundaba hasta el más pequeño rincón de su corazón.

-¿Si, princesa?

-Y-yo también, te amo.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, cada día se veia más hermoso aquel sitio. Desde mucho tiempo atras, cuando Rin tenía todavia los catorce años, le había visto rondar por ahi. La siguió hasta un barranco cerca del oceano, se le había presentado, pero ahora parecia que no lo reconocía.

-"¡¿Por qué no me quiere llegar a amar?!-se preguntaba un poco alarmado- ¡¿acaso no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?!

Soltó un suspiro lleno de dudas, de malas penas tendria que obligarle a quererlo solamente a él, quien se opusiera se adstendria a las consecuencias.

Paro su caminata al sentirse engañado, no sabía exactamente que era ese sentimiento.

-"Este sentimiento...-agarró fuertemente su pecho justo donde se encontraba su corazón-...¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Corre Gakupo-kun!-dijo sonriente la rubia felizmente, era Rin. Pero, no la Rin actual, era cuando tenia catorce años y sus ojos brillaban representando su inocencia actual.

-Espera... ahhh... ahhh... estoy cansado...-lentamente siguió avanzando, no aguanto más y paro sosteniendose con sus rodillas.

-Vamos Gakupo-kun no seas-

-¡Rin!-llegó corriendo un joven rubio, casi identico a la chica, era obvio que se trataba de su gemelo.

-¿Qué sucede Len?

-Mamá dice que es hora de volver y... ¿Quién es él...?-señalo al joven pelimorado.

-Él es Kamui Gakupo-kun, lo conoci hace poco, chocamos un día que fui sola al barranco...

-¡Pero prometiste que solo iriamos ahí nosotros dos!-exclamó enojado el chico, para luego salir corriendo.

-¡Len!-repentinamente en un intento de atrapar a su gemelo, fue detenida por Gakupo-.¿Gakupo...kun?

-No vayas...-la atrajo a él y la abrazo oliendo su cabello-... por favor...

-¡Lo siento, debo irme!-se soltó de los brazos del chico y corrió hacia la misma dirección en la que se había ido anteriormente Len.

Fue la ultima vez que la vio, claro, hasta hace unos cuantos meses. Y no pensaba dejar que alguien se la arrebatara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y-yo también, te amo...

Abrio sorprendidamente sus ojos, su Rin le confezaba amarle de la misma manera que él...

No.

Ella no podia sentir lo mismo, "Ella tiene un corazón demasiado puro, ella... ella... ¿¡Me ama!?"

La verdad era que Rin tenia un alma bondadoso, lo suficiente como para avandonar a quien más queria y amaba. Pero, él era egoista, jamás dejaria que alguien se la arrebatara, y menos por ese tal Gakupo.

Era el unico que seguia luchando por ella, era de esperarse...

Ese tipo seguia a Rin desde sus catorce años y en el momento que lo supo se sintio tan... tan... celoso... de ese hombre.

-¿En verdad?¿también me amas?-rompió la tranquila y comoda atmosfera que habían creado juntos.

-S-si..-respodió sonrojada, tratando de no verlo a los ojos.

-Rin...-su mirada se volvió gelida-...mirame a los ojos...-agarro con su mano el mentón de la chica, acercado aún más sus rostros.

Timidamente los ojos de Rin se abrieron encontrandose con los ojos zafiro del rubio. Len volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, volviendose este tranquilo, tratando de expresar todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, era realmente el tipo de amor prohibido.

-Rin...

Ambos rompieron aquel tan delisioso y exquisito beso, sólo para encontrarse con quien menos lo esperaban...

-¡Gakupo-kun!

Los ojos del chico no solo se humedecieron, si no mostraban asco, repudio, odio, y no hacia su Rin exactamente, todo ese odio se acumulo ante el rubio, por haber corrupto a su angel, a su Rin.

No aguanto más y salió corriendo del lugar, no iba a dejar las cosas asi, tenia que tener a Rin a toda costa.

-Gaku-

Inmediatamente fue detenida por Len, el cual mostraba una expresión tranquila y serena.

-No vayas, por favor, no me dejes-volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos.

-L-len...

-Por favor, solo permanezcamos asi-se notaba que Len respiraba agitadamente, solo con oir su corazón lo notaba-...vainilla...

-¿Eh?

-Tu cabello...-aspiro el olor de los dorados cabellos de su amada-...huele a vainilla...

-¡Vamos!-decia Len, estaba tan emocionado, Rin por fin le correspondia.

-Espera un momento... ¡Len!

Él se detuvo causando que ella se fuera para en frente, suertudamente Len la atrapó en un calido abrazo.

-¿En verdad me amas?-preguntó el rubio todavia abrazandola.

-¿P-por qué lo dudas?

-No lo demuestras...-Rin comenzó a forcegear su agarre, sin ningún exito.

-¡Su-sueltame!

-Te amo lo suficiente como para no dejar que me mientas-dijo aún sin soltarla-ahora respondeme lo que te he preguntado...

-Y-yo... ¡Claro que te amo! ¿¡acaso no te diste cuenta durante este tiempo!? ¡jamás le tomaria importancia a las propuestas de hombres que no amo! ¡tú eres al único al que he llegado a amar enserio! ¡Yo... n-no me m-mires asi...-volteó su rostro completamente sonrojado, con solo ver a Len se ponia nerviosa y como no, si él era demasiado apuesto, además de buena persona.

-Adoro ver tu rostro asi de sonrojado-tenia una expresión serena, pero la cambio por una un poco seductora-solo... por estar junto a mi.

-C-cállate.

Len no aguanto ni un segundo y en un ataque de desesperación la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargo al estilo nupcias, no se quedaría ahí parado mientras la mujer de su vida lo dejaba y se iba con quién sabe quién.

Rin sabía lo obsecionado que estaba Len por ella, era otra de las razones por la que no entendía que le atraía a los hombres.

-Esta noche te quiero demostrar lo mucho que te amo...-juntó sus labios en un ardiente beso el cual Rin no dudo en corresponder.

-L-len...-sentir el cuerpo de Len por mucho rato la estaba dejando sin aire-...mhmm... Ah!-soltó un repentino gemido causado por la repentina separación de sus labios y claro, por la falta de aire que mencione anteriormente.

-Parece que mis besos te emocionan...-acerco un poco más su cuerpo al de la chica, eso sin mencionar que sigue cargandola-... ¿o me equivoco?

-¡N-no me emoci-ono!

-Bueno... entonces, di que me amas y que soy el único al que lo has hecho y te recompensare...

-P-pero...

-Hazlo-dijo para luego juntar otra vez sus labios. El beso se rompió rapidamente, y ella asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Esta bien-volteó su mirada hacia el pecho de Len, en tan poco tiempo su cuerpo se había desarrollado, de manera que su abdomen estaba presentando signos de musculos-...Yo q-quiero a Len y sólo a Len, a-amo a Len y sólo a Len, yo le pertenescó a Len y sólo a él...

-Muy bien, princesa-. Comenzó lentamente su caminata hacia la Cazona Dorada, no era muy lejos después de todo-. Te recomiendo no desepcionarne...

-S-si.

* * *

-Allen, hijo-nuevamente no recibió respuesta, desde que Len llegó, no había salido de su habitación para nada-contesta o sal... por favor...

-Tranquila Lily, debe estar dormido.

-T-tienes razón-bajo la mirada para luego luego retirarse con su esposo.

Faltaba poco para alejarse por completo del lugar, pero todo momento tranquilo puede ser interrumpido.

-¡Ah~!-se escuchó un gemido desde la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-se detuvo la madre de los gemelos con la incógnita.

-N-no se-respondió nervioso Arthas, ambos temían lo peor, que Len se estuviera acostando con una de sus doncellas, aunque por otra parte podría ser su pequeña Rin o una de sus tantas pretendientes del joven.

Bueno, ellos sabían que aunque Len se casara con una de sus pretendientes no se seguiría la tradición de conservar el linaje de la familia Kagamine.

-L-len~ ¡Ah!-estaba más que claro, su pequeña e inocente Rin era con quién se encontraba su hijo, no podían impedir nada, después de todo eran sus hijos.

-R-rin...

Estaba confirmado, eran sus hijos, ambos. No era necesario seguirse preguntando lo que era más qué obvio.

-No es nada importante, vamos Lily.

-Sí, amor-se agarró del brazo con su queridisimo esposo, y se retiraron de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te amo, princesa...

-Y yo a ti Len...

Fundieron sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo, dándose un tierno beso y caer en los brazos de Morfeo, en el reino de los sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días Rin...-la rodearon un par de brazos.

-¡Gakupo-kun!-exclamó confundida, él había vuelto, no se lo esperaba y menos con la escenita del día anterior-¿te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto...-comenzó a olfatea el cabello de Rin, ¿por qué lo hacia al igual que Len?. Fácilmente, porque según ellos su cabello tenía un olor delicioso-. Con sólo verte mi día se vuelve más feliz, tranquilo y especial...

-Gracias por decir estas cosas tan lindas, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Tu ya sabes a quién quiero y amo de verdad, según creo que has visto ayer... he hablado con mis padres y aceptaron mi relación con mi hermano, y...

Se llevó la sorpresa de que el joven, la abrazo aún más fuerte evitando que se soltase, la volteó y la beso en los labios.

Tal vez dirán...

¿¡Por qué se besaron!? o quién sabe que cosa, pero así eran las cosas, ella amaba a su gemelo, sus padres lo aceptaban, ella era feliz...

Pero Gakupo no se detendría hasta tenerla.

En un rápido movimiento empujo al pelimorado hacia otro lado y salió corriendo del lugar, no sin antes escuchar a Gakupo gritar que la tendría a toda costa.

-¡L-len!-llegó la rubia exhausta en donde su amado estaba.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa?-se acerco como siempre y estampó un fugaz beso en los labios de su princesa.

-Ayúdame...

-¿Eh?¿A qué?

-A olvidar los labios de Gakupo-kun, quiero olvidarnos con los de mi "amo"...-"¿Esto es un sueño?, ¡¿ese hombre la beso?!, espera... ¿acaso Rin me dijo qué soy su amo?, ¿quiere olvidar los de ese tipo, eh?, creo que por está vez la complacere por que... ¡Ah! ¡por el amor de Dios como la amo, no lo resisto..!

Nuevamente se juntaron sus labios (sí, otra vez) en un candente beso.

Debía poseerla, debía hacerle saber que sólo era de él, aunque ella ya lo supiera.

Nuevamente le hizo el amor, no le importaba sí sus padres estaban en casa o no, despues de todo, ellos ya habian aceptado su relación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soltó un gruñido.

-"¡Que maldito!"-bufó molesto, como se sentia horrorisado, Rin era un angel puro, bondadoso, todo lo contrario a él y a Allen-"Me las pagaras... Allen Kagamine..."

¿Cuántas veces les habia observando en esas posiciones?

Podia jurar que desde ese día, habia temido ver a su queridisima Rin en brazos de ese incestuoso asqueroso.

Pero, ver solo su rostro lo ponia tan ansioso. Tan feliz. Tan... tan... emocionado.

Se sentia diferente que con el resto de las mujeres que decían amarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿De verdad desea hacer esto?

-Estoy más que seguro...-dijo el pelimorado decidido, si no tendría a Rin a las buenas... La tendría a las malas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah~! ¡Len!

-Gime aún más fuerte...-dijo mientras jugaba con ella, con una de sus manos pellizcaba uno de sus senos, y con la otra masajeaba su critolis, mientras se encargaba de penetrarla en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡AH~! ¡AH! ¡LEN!

-R-rin ¡Ah!

Ambos sintieron sus cuerpos llegar hasta el final demasiado pronto pero lo suficientemente delicioso.

-Len...

-Mi princesa-junto sus labios una vez más en un fugaz y amoroso beso.

Pero cerca de ahí, como la otra vez se encontraba oculta entre las sombras esa persona dolida y obsecionada, siendo acompañada de un par de asesinos profesionales.

-Cuando ambos esten dormidos se encargaran de matar al chico.

-¿Y cómo sabremos cual es, si son identicos?

-"Tenía que contratar a estos idiotas"-se arrepentio por un segundo de lo que les había ordenado pero, todo seria mejor sin él-ustedes lo sabran en su devido momento.

-Vale...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Son unos malditos!-decía un pelimorado entre lagrimas-¡tenían que matar a el chico, no a mi Rin!

-Lo sentimos, jefe.

-¡A la guillotina!

-No, por favor señor...

-Largense de mi vista.

-Si, señor.

Dejaron solo al pelimorado, llorando en silencio. Horas antes sus empleados le había confirmado la muerte de Allen, sólo que al momento de ir al funeral se encontró con ese tipo rogando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Su Rilliane, su dulce Rin había sido asesinada. Era más que obvio se hechaba gran parte de la culpa, él los había contratado despues de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado más de tres semanas, Kaito se casaría pronto con Michaella y estaban a punto de comprometer a Allen pero él se negó a la memoria de su difunta hermana y amada.

Gakupo había entrado en un estado de depresión después de la muerte de su Rilliane, estaba más que dolido por ello y no era el único, claramente Allen estaba igual o peor.

Había tomado una gran desición la cual no dudaba en cumplir.

Se acercaba lentamente al barranco, aquel lugar que había compartido al lado de su queridisima Rin, su amada, su princesa, su Angel...

-No tiene sentido vivir sin ti...-Nuevamente limpio sus lagrimas pero, era inutil comenzaron a fluir una vez más-. Mi princesa... mi Rin...-Estaba decidido, no podia vivir sin ella, no se habia atrevido anteriormente, pero ahora estaba convencido de que lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor-. Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo...

Y sin más que decir se lanzó de aquel barranco, al que solia ir antes... con ella...

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Podríadecirse que la escritora ya no sabía que más escribir por lo que hizó su mayor esfuerzo tratando de mejorar su narrativa que al final terminó empeorando

Buenos/Buenas/Días/Tardes/Noches les desea esta guapura X3

Holas gente! Aqui estoy yo nuevamente con una de mis pesimas historias XD

Si lo sé, diran...

-Que pedos con tu vida? O.O

-Escribiendo otra historia sin el menor de los sentidos para que se traumen... 7/v/7

-Y para malas no sabe escribir Lemmon! ÒnÓ

-Oye! TnT

-Otra siguiendo la trama Kagamine?! O.O Tipico, no pueden ser felices dos días por que luego se mueren 7n7 XD

Xp traumense! Ok no 7v7 pueden criticarme todo lo que quieran, siempre y cuando dejen un review

Vamos! Son gratis!

Si no dejas review Rin y Len te aplastaran con su Aplanadora Dx


End file.
